kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Medicine
"Bad Medicine" is the 7 . episode of the third season and the 34 . overall. It aired on August 19, 2013. Synopsis Elsie (disguised as Kanon) was shown on the ground, tired and asking if the viewer has a cold, before standing up and promoting the product, Kanonval X. And hence, the commercial shooting is done. After the shooting, Okada told "Kanon" that she have an interview and a rehearsal. And after the interview, OKada reminds "Kanon" that she has her usual radio show and another rehearsal. Okada then noticed that "Kanon" seems to be on and off at the same time as "Kanon" replied that it's not easy being her all the time. Elsie then wondered if Keima is doing fine. Meanwhile, Keima is lying on the floor, and his face is burning. When Keima woke up, he realized that his body is not moving and is already noon. Keima's entire body felt cold and realized that he's got a fever. Keima then got a little frustrated that Haqua's gone at this time. Keima then realized that staying at the library had used up a lot of his energy. Nevertheless, Keima decides to try and go to school to find Mercurius in either Chihiro or Ayumi. At the same time, the glass window in the living room was opened and Keima saw that Nora's buddy, Ryō. Meanwhile in hell, Nora gave instructions to Ryō, telling him to keep an eye on Keima. As Ryō confirms his objective, Keima asked him why he is here but decided not to care about it shortly before telling Ryō to pass him Elsie's cellphone. Keima then calls Ayumi and replied that he will be creating a "sick visit" event when Ryō asked him what he is doing. At school, Ayumi received the call from Elsie and asked if Elsie is going for band practice. However, Keima called and Ayumi was shocked and runs to the balcony as Miyako and Chihiro comes in. Ayumi then asked why is Keima calling her. Keima then answered (while shooing Ryō away) that Elsie told him to tell her that the family's gone for a memorial service except him. Ayumi noticed Keima's cough and asked if Keima is alright as Keima pretends to misheard it and replied that his head hurts and wants Ayumi to repeat herself. Ayumi then said it's nothing and closed her call. Ryō then asked what is the sick visit event while eating potato chips as Keima replied that the event is a classic technique to see the progress of a girl if she comes to protagonist's house or not and Keima said that this is a great chance to further improve the affection level since he really is sick. Keima then told Ryō that he need the latter's service as Chihiro called him. Chihro then told Elsie that she wanted to drop of the music she mentioned earlier and asked why isn't she in school. Keima then told Chihiro that Elsie isn't at home today. Keima then told Chihiro the same thing he told Ayumi and told her not to come since no one will be at home. Keima then decides to get Chihiro to visit him later tonight. After band practice, Chihiro asked her band mates if they want to go out and asked if Yui wants to try out some Taiyaki with her. Yui then declines, saying that she needs to go home. Ayumi also said that she has something to do at home. At the Katsuragi household, Ryō was complaining that why is he being used as a look out and saw Ayumi walking towards the house. Ayumi looked around the house before deciding to go home as Ryō shows up a flag and signaled Keima, making the latter scream out in a painful voice. Keima then asked for help before lamenting that there won't be one naturally. Ayumi nevertheless, came to the house and saw Keima on the floor. Shocked, she quickly came to Keima and when she saw Keima calling her, she quickly asserted that she is not here for him but to make sure Keima did not die. Ayumi then saw Keima crawling up to his room and asked if Keima really is alone in his home as Keima said that it is. Ayumi then decided to carry Keima to his room. At Keima's room (Elsie's room rearranged by Ryō), Ayumi said that it is rather messy and told Keima to keep it tidy as it will be embarrassing while Keima said that no one ever visits him as Ayumi said that he is lying while Keima said that he is a little happy that Ayumi came. Ayumi then leaves to get Keima some water and after passing a cup to Keima, but Keima don't even have the strength to hold a cup and almost drops it as Ayumi barely managed to catch it. Keima then thought that this is too good and wants to progress as much as possible. Keima then told Ayumi to stay a little longer as Ayumi complied. Keima then decided to max out Ayumi's affection. Ayumi then heard the doorbell as Keima told her to ignore it. Keima then noticed Ryō calling him and saw Chihiro at the front entrance. Ryō got confused with Keima's response and Chihiro told him that she just had some things to pass. Ryō ultimately decided to help and let Chihiro in the house as Keima got angry. Out of desperation, Keima forced Ayumi on his bed while breathing heavily, and shuts off Ayumi's mouth and told her not to make a sound as he pulled his blanket over him. Chihiro entered in the room as Ayumi noticed Chihiro when Keima told her to get some medicine. Chihiro agrees and leaves as Ayumi came out and asks why is she hiding. Keima then replied that he is not comfortable with seeing other people seeing he and Ayumi together. Ayumi then said that it will be worse if Chihiro sees them like that. Keima then told Ayumi to hide from Chihiro to protect their honor. Chihiro then came back to Keima and both Keima and Ayumi quickly covered themselves up but in an awkward position. Ayumi tires to tell Keima that this is too awkward as Keima told Ayumi to keep quiet. Chihiro the touched Keima's head and noticed that Keima's head is burning. Chihiro then offers to help feed Keima his medicine as Keima told her that he did not expect Chihiro to be so nice. Chihiro then said that anyone would be nice to a sick person. Ayumi tried to move but Keima managed to push her tightly so she can't make a noise. Keima then said that he appreciate Chihiro's concern and thinks that his conquest is doing too well since he is still increasing their affection levels. Keima then believes that he can pull off this double sick visit event. Chihiro then noticed that Keima is rather bulky as Keima said that he added another layer of blanket because he was cold. Chihiro the turns on the heat up and went to get some water. Ayumi then gets out as Keima turns down the temperature, he wonders if Ayumi poured water to her as she replied that she sweats easily. Ayumi then angrily say that Keima is a liar as Keima said that Chihiro came to see Elsie. Chihiro then came in and both quickly hides under the covers again. Chihiro then saw Ayumi's legs and asked Keima to wear something like sweat pants. Chihiro then asked Keima to listen to her unfinished song and said that she managed to finish the overall tune to it. Keima then said that he will hear it. When asked, Keima responded that he only listens to music from games but he liked her song. Chihiro then rejects the idea that she can finish her song in the festival and thanked Keima for listening to hr song. Keima then calls out to Ayumi and realized that she's fainted due to the heat. Keima then asked if Ayumi is alright as Ayumi woke up, concerned that her clothing is getting more transparent and hits Keima, telling him not to look at her and beats Keima up as he asked Ayumi why is she always so angry. Keima then told Ayumi that he had no idea Chihiro was coming. And before Keima can say anything else, Chihiro returns back and told Keima that she loves him. Keima widens his eyes before quickly lying and asking what did Chihiro just say. Chihiro blushed and said that it is nothing before leaving. Keima then sighed and asked Ayumi what she heard but she avoids the topic and said she'll be leaving. Keima the quickly falls on the floor, pretending to be in pain and manage to buy some time alone. Keima then worries since Chihiro and Ayumi are close friends so it is complicated and he had no choice but to focus only on one heroine. Keima then decides to call Chihiro. When Chihiro received a phone call, she noticed that Ayumi called her and when she answered, Ayumi replied that she heard and asked if Chihiro loves Keima. Chihiro got shocked and asked where did Ayumi heard it from as Ayumi said that it's just "whispers of the wind." Chihiro then asked Ayumi where she is, but as Ayumi was about to reply, Chihiro then said that she did make a confession to Keima and perhaps it is due to her being used to ask other guys out. Ayumi then said that Chihiro simply found her true love and told Chihiro that she will be rooting for her as Ayumi hangs up, and decides to leave. When Ayumi says she will leave, Keima tries to make Ayumi stay by being in pain again but this time, it does not work. Ayumi told Keima that he can call Chihiro here as Keima asked if Ayumi is mad at him but was shocked to hear Ayumi losing her anger and kept repeating Chihiro. Meanwhile, as both girls walked home, they wondered what should they do as Ayumi assures herself that there's no helping it while Chihiro wonders if Ayumi was at the Katsuragi household today... Trivia *The name "Miki Wakakita" that El-non mentioned was referring to Tamiki Wakaki . *Kanonval X is a reference to Panadol Extra; a fever reducing and pain reliving drug. *The background song for the Kanonval X commercial is Love Kanon.